Naruto Uzumaki: The Hope of Humanity
by Ex-Durandal 24
Summary: "To you, 2000 years from Now..." she started, "You will be humanity's symbol once more, as you once did during the days of the Shinobi," she paused, "Lord Naruto Uzumaki, I, Ymir Fritz, Queen of Eldia, your descendant, asking for your help, in 2000 years, save and unite Humanity, as you once did. What's your answer, my lord?" "You're asking a great deal, aren't you eh? Why not."
1. Prologue: To you, 2000 years from Now

Prologue

Wednesday, 19 April 2017

3:15 AM AEST

A Naruto and Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 Crossover

 **Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Naruto and Shingeki no Kyojin franchises, if I did, I'd be rich as hell now.**

 **A/N: OH YEAH, A LOT OF SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO DOESN'T READ THE MANGA.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Dark Fantasy, Post-apocalyptic**

 **Warnings: Extreme Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

 **Tags: Immortal/Intelligent/Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Harem/Lemon**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

 **Series: The Legend of the Eternal Emperor**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

 **"Otherworldly Beings Talking"**

 _ **"Otherworldly Beings Speaking"**_

 _'Flashback'_

"Normal Speaking"

 _"Normal Thinking/Telepathy speaking"_

 _"This world is truly cruel, yet beautiful."_

 _\- Naruto Uzumaki_

 **Volume 01 - Beginning**

 **Prologue: To you, 2000 years from Now**

 **Story Start.**

 _"To you, 2000 years from Now… I remember, she started her story with that phrase…"_ A cloaked man muttered as he walked towards Wall Maria… from the outside world.

 **"Heh, did you just noticed? It has been almost 2000 years now since she died."**

" _No, I'm just reminiscing about it. Besides, that line is still unbroken, I made sure of that, Kurama._ "

 **"I'm sure you did, Ymir Fritz was your granddaughter dozens of generations removed, after all. But damn, seriously? After gaining** _ **that**_ **power, do they really have to die after 13 years?"** Kurama asked as Naruto continued to walk towards the towering walls several kilometers away.

" _No, that was just a farce that I made and was interpreted differently by Eldia and Marley. The truth is, I just took away her powers after the 13 years and split it into 9 different powers, similar to what Hagoromo-jiji did with you guys after they fought Kaguya's 10 tailed form. And also, that 13 year period got stuck and they thought they have to transfer their powers after 13 years. Idiots. But you know, I'd really like to get rid of the titans once and for all during this generation, meaning, taking out the powers of the 9 shifters like Akatsuki did when they extracted your siblings with the Gedo Statue. Besides that, there is the matter of Grisha and me, about not agree about certain things, but there is one for certain that we both agree upon, Marley must be destroyed._ " Naruto replied as he inhaled the lovely air around him as he continued to walk towards Wall Maria.

 **"And the Reiss bloodline. Yes, you made sure that the Fritz or Reiss bloodline, whatever the hell they want to call themselves, would be unbroken, however, one day, you'll to end your own line and create a new one."**

" _Maybe, maybe not. Only time will tell, they are still my descendants, even though I rarely interacted with them since Ymir Fritz, my great-granddaughter, died 2000 years ago. They don't even know my name, and I'm not even in their history._ " Naruto replied before glancing to his side and saw a ruined outpost of the Survey Corps.

 _"Pity… if they only knew, that they have been brainwashed by the First King of Walls about everything. The reaction of the people behind the walls will be splendid when I tell them the truth of humanity's existence beyond the walls and beyond this island, Paradis, and I still wonder when would the descendants of the people of Eldia be ready to face Marley, once and for all…_ "

 **"They will be, soon enough, with you at the helm of the monarchy of course,"** Kurama replied to him as he watches the surroundings from Naruto's eyes.

" _How many times do I have to tell you, I have no intention of becoming King of this place._ "

 **"The people will call for it when they learn the truth."**

" _We won't speak of this, not until it comes to that_ ," Naruto stated with conviction as they neared the southern district of Wall Maria.

 **"Got it. In another matter, what would you do when the truth about the real world comes out?"**

" _It depends,_ " Naruto answered, with his tone saying that they will not speak of it until the time is right.

" _We're getting close, I wonder how they are now? Eren, Mikasa-chan, Armin, Carla-san, and Grisha. Hmm, Mikasa-chan and the other kids should be what? 15? It's been a year and a half now since I last saw them._ "

 **"Uchiha filth."** Grumbled Kurama as Naruto laughed hard at that.

" _The Ackerman Family… descendants of Uchiha clan from Sasuke's line back when the shape of the world's continents is different, they became immune to mental manipulation by 'knowing what needs to be done' when the Sharingan vanished from the world, and of course, that became their bloodline instead of the Sharingan and that's why all of their descendants can exhibit physical prowess greater than an average soldier when they 'awakened'. They acted as the right-hand men of the ancient Fritz monarch, who were my descendants. It all started when Sasuke pledged his family to be the right-hand of my family for as long as both bloodlines continue._ " Naruto explained to the Nine-tailed fox as he walked towards the gates of Shiganshina, a few kilometers away.

 **"Hmph! Whatever, they are still Uchiha filth to me."** " _Hai, hai, whatever you say,_ " Naruto replied as they continued to banter about random things. That is until they saw a lightning struck down in front of Shiganshina, followed a quick earthquake.

" _Fuck… is that the… Colossus Titan?_ " **"Yeah. So, those people from that village finally went through their plan to retrieve the Coordinate."** Kurama answered as they saw the tallest titan there is, looking down over Shiganshina, then, it kicked the gates of Shiganshina wide open. From their distance, Naruto and Kurama could see the numerous titans walking towards Shiganshina.

" _Shit. We have to go, now!_ " He shouted as he began to run towards the destroyed gate and saw that the Colossus Titan vanished, meaning, whoever controls that titan is inside Shiganshina to mingle with the panicking people and to go inwards to the inner Wall Rose and Wall Sheena.

" _I can't use my vertical maneuvering equipment from this distance. Oh right! I have Hiraishin marker inside Shiganshina._ " **"Idiot, did you forgot about that?"** " _A little bit, sorry,_ " Kurama grumbled incoherently as Naruto vanished in a flash, leaving a seemingly yellow flash.

= **Shiganshina District: A few minutes earlier** =

"The titans have invaded this town!" Armin Arlert shouted in fright as he watched his friends Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman run towards their house. The entirety of Shiganshina District is in pandemonium, gone from the quiet and serene environment to a place of horror and destruction.

 _"Our house is definitely safe! Once I make a turn here, our house will be there like always!"_ Eren shouted his mind as he ran down the street followed by Mikasa when they turned left, he was shocked to see their house destroyed.

"Mother!" He shouted as he went towards their ruined house.

"Mother!" His second call from a distance awakened the unconscious Carla Yeager and looked towards Eren and Mikasa.

"Eren, Mikasa." She muttered, thankful that her children are alive and well. She already gave up her life, her eyes told everything.

"Mikasa, grab that side. We need to move this pillar!" The two teens tried to lift the pillar that is pinning Carla to the ground with no avail. Soon, they heard loud footsteps, coming closer towards them. It was getting louder and louder as they tried to lift the pillar of wood. But it was no use, it was just too heavy for them.

"Hurry up, Mikasa!" Eren shouted as they continued to try and pry off the pillar.

"The titans are coming in, Eren, take Mikasa and go! Hurry!" Carla shouted to her son who is still trying to lift the pillar off her.

"My legs have been crushed by the debris. I can't even run if I get out. Do you understand?" Carla tried to convince her son who looked at her with shock as he stared at her eyes.

"I'll carry you and run!" Eren shouted, emotions flooding inside him.

"Why can't you just listen to what I say just for once?! Please, just listen to me! One last time!" They soon heard a sound that came from a vertical maneuvering gear landing behind them.

"Hannes, take the children and run!" Carla shouted at the new arrival, a family friend, and a captain of the Garrison in Shiganshina.

"Don't take me lightly Carla. I'll kill the titan and save all three of you." With that, Hannes ran towards the titan that is walking towards the Yeager residence.

 _"She's right, I can save both. But this is an opportunity… to repay my debt!"_ Hannes shouted in his mind with conviction, but those convictions were lost when he looked up at towards the titan. It was smiling at him, he felt the heat and smelled the stench coming from it. He stood there, scared to his core as the titan looked down on him.

"GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER HANNES!" They heard a voice from above, and suddenly, a sound of a blade cutting off a chunk of flesh. Hannes stood there, still shocked from staring at a titan. A few moments later, the smiling titan fell to the ground, dead.

The sound of someone landing with a vertical maneuvering gear was heard at the side of the ruined house of the Yeager family.

"Naruto-san!" They all shouted, including Hannes who ran back towards the house.

"Don't worry, I'm here. Hannes, lift that side with Eren and I'll lift this one! Mikasa-chan, pull her out as soon as this pillar is away from her!" Mikasa did what she was told, and went to the side of her surrogate mother.

"One, two, three! Lift!" The three males lifted the pillar at the same time, a few moments later, Carla Yeager was out. Naruto breathes out a sigh of relief as he looks to see Carla hugging her son and daughter, tears running down from their eyes. Naruto and Hannes smiled at the sigh, before remembering the current objective.

"Hannes! Carry Eren and Mikasa! I'll take Carla!" The Garrison captain didn't answer him and did what he was told to do, he carried Eren and Mikasa on his arms as Naruto scooped in and carried her with his arms.

"Run!" Naruto shouted as they ran towards the river where the large boats sent by the commanding officer of Wall Maria, once the people made it there, they would be all safe.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Naruto heard Carla said to him as he carried her towards the boats, they are getting closer as Naruto can hear the people shouting some distance away.

"It was nothing, Carla-san, I was lucky to be some distance away from Wall Maria when I saw that big titan destroyed the gate, so I ran as fast as I could to get here." The blond answered with a smile, soon, they were at the riverside where many people gathered, waiting for their turns to get towards the boats. But everyone is panicking so everyone is shouting to get on the boats and to the inner gate.

Naruto with Carla and Hannes with Eren and Mikasa stood as they waited to get close to the boats so they could be safely transported towards Wall Rose.

"Don't worry… you three will be on the boats soon enough." Naruto said as they began to walk closer towards the boats, he could hear people murmuring around, talking about many things. The slaughter was still fresh from their minds.

"Naruto, when did you get back?" Eren asked him as they walked slowly towards the boats.

"Just in time to rescue the three of you." He smiled at his younger friend. By their looks, Naruto doesn't look like a few years older than them.

"Luckily, I have my maneuvering gear with me, it's good that I have it with me." Naruto glanced down towards his vertical maneuvering gear.

"Did you go to the Military School?" "Nope, this is the gear given to me by the Recon Corps sometime ago." "You're a member of the Recon Corps?!" Eren exclaimed as the others listened to their conversation, Carla got a suspicion that her son wanted Naruto to teach him how to use the 3DMG.

"Eh, no I'm not, I'm a volunteer," Naruto answered as they neared the boats where there are Garrison members guiding the people to the boats.

"Can you teach me how to use it?! You're not much older than us, but you can kill a titan. I want to learn how to kill Titans too!" This statement set up a chain of reactions - Hannes looked to Eren with a raised eyebrow, Mikasa looked at him with an unreadable expression on her lovely face, and lastly, Carla, his mother, who shouted at him.

"EREN! You are not going anywhere close to those monsters ever again!" The wrath of a mother, a truly terrifying power.

"No! I'm going to fight back against those monsters! Naruto, please teach me!" Naruto looked sheepishly at Eren as Carla's angry gaze went from Eren to the whiskered blonde that saved them.

"Hehe… you have to join the military for that, but I'm sure your mother won't let you." Naruto answered smoothly, softening Carla's angry gaze at them. Soon, the conversation went silent and they went closer towards the boats, and when they are inside one of the boats, Naruto carefully placed down Carla with Eren and Mikasa on her side.

"Eren, Mikasa-chan, take care of your mother. This is where we part ways for now!" Naruto shouted as he ran back towards the district, not even giving them a chance to reply.

"Naruto!" Naruto smiled as he heard the three shouted his name, but he can't stop now, he needs to kill some titans here, left and right. He soon jumped away, aiming and firing the grapple hooks are the stone buildings then activated the gas mechanism and he allowed himself to be reeled in towards the buildings, and that was the last time the Yeager family will see him for a while.

= **With Naruto** =

He is currently maneuvering past the buildings as he went on kill titans, left and right. He noticed one thing, they weren't looking towards him, they all went towards the refugees trying to flee Shiganshina and Wall Maria.

 _"They really are not attracted to me eh?"_ **"Well, you're not a human anyway, you haven't been one for the last 10000 years,"** Kurama replied as Naruto cut down a 6-meter titan with ease.

 _"Can you please not put up my age?"_ **"No way, besides, you no longer care about that right?"** Kurama asked as Naruto landed above a building where he can see the boat that is carrying the Yeager family began to move inwards, towards Wall Rose.

"Good, they're safe." Naruto smiled as he went on his way to kill titans, this went on for a few minutes before he heard it…

 _"Are those… running footsteps?"_ He thought as he landed atop another roof, he focused his hearing and looked at the direction of the running… footsteps.

 **"The Armored Titan… fuck, the warriors of Marley breached Maria."** And Kurama was right, the heavily armored titan ran through the Southern Gate of Wall Maria, destroying it, leaving a gaping hole. Though

 _"Damn, we're too far to reach it in time!"_ Naruto shouted in his mind as he sheathed his blades and used his chakra to jump from building to building faster than anyone could see. He saw the Armored Titan vanished, and heavy smoke covered the area.

"Shit, the bastard's gone! Wall Maria has fallen."

 **"Where's that Yeager when you need him,"** Kurama grumbled as Naruto reached the other side of Maria, but whoever the titan shifter is, he's gone.

 _"We have to find him."_

 **= Some time later: Underground Cavern**=

There was blood everywhere in this underground cavern, human blood, from what Naruto smelled as he walked down the cavern underneath a destroyed chapel. There were bodies, some were beyond recognition, and some can be identified. He continued to walk down the cavern until he saw a titan carcass, it has female-like features. But what got his attention is the man sitting on the side of the carcass, the man looked towards him and his eyes recognized Naruto.

"What have you done, Grisha Yeager?"

 **A/N: AND DONE! SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES, if you like it, follow and leave a review, if you don't, well, just leave. I know I can't satisfy everyone.**

 **Anyways, who should be paired with Naruto? Choose TWO or ONE below, your choice, I'll put up the poll in my profile as soon as possible.**

Annie Leonhart **(No words)**

Mikasa Ackerman **(No words)**

Sasha Blouse **(Naruto and Sasha will be eating food like titans)**

Historia Reiss **(If she's not chosen, she'll be with Ymir, if she's chosen, then Naruto will make her Queen of Humanity behind the Walls)**

Ymir **(This is only possible if you want Historia to become queen, so she and Historia are tied in this. She and Naruto have also a story together)**

Petra Ral **(If she's not chosen, she goes with Levi, why the hell not)**

Mina Carolina **(If she's not chosen, she dies, just kidding, she'll be still saved by Naruto)**

Hange Zoë **(She and Naruto together = the world is royally fucked)**

Rico Brzenska **(She's so underrated, admit it)**

Or

Harem **(If this one wins, there will be a limit, and another poll will be set up for the top places in the harem. Tie is possible.)**


	2. Chapter 1: 104th Training Corps - SD

Chapter 1

Saturday, 22 April 2017

1:50 AM

A Naruto and Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 Crossover

 **Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Naruto and Shingeki no Kyojin franchises, if I did, I'd be rich as hell now.**

 **A/N: I invented my own variation of the Curse of Ymir. And this story was inspired by a few Naruto and Shingeki no Kyojin crossovers, two of them are** _ **I'm only Human**_ **by the great NeonZangetsu and** _ **Royal Redemption**_ **by the great Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka.**

 **I tried my best but I know there are still many grammar problems.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Dark Fantasy, Post-apocalyptic**

 **Warnings: Extreme Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content** **, Lots of dialogues and long speeches.**

 **Tags: Immortal/Intelligent/Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Harem/Lemon**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

 **Series: The Legend of the Eternal Emperor**

 **"** _ **Jutsus**_ / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

 **"Otherworldly Beings Talking"**

 _ **"Otherworldly Beings Speaking"**_

 _'Flashback'_

"Normal Speaking"

 _"Normal Thinking/Telepathy speaking"_

 _"So far, I'm not impressed, but you are all going the right way… Oi! Are you listening to me, Yeager!"_

 _\- Naruto Uzumaki, Instructor of the 104th Training Corps_

 **Volume 01 - Beginning**

 **Chapter 1: 104th Training Corps - Southern Division**

 _ **Previously from Naruto Uzumaki: The Hope of Humanity…**_

 _There was blood everywhere in this underground cavern, human blood, from what Naruto smelled as he walked down the cavern underneath a destroyed chapel. There were bodies, some were beyond recognition, and some can be identified. He continued to walk down the cavern until he saw a titan carcass, it has female-like features. But what got his attention is the man sitting on the side of the carcass, the man looked towards him and his eyes recognized Naruto._

 _"What have you done, Grisha Yeager?"_

 **Story Start.**

 _"I took the Founding Titan from the Reiss family," Grisha replied as Naruto walked closer towards him, avoiding the blood and the dead bodies around them._

 _"You're an idiot Grisha, do you know that?" Naruto said as he sat beside the Yeager patriarch, looking towards the dead bodies in front of them._

 _"I just did what Eren Kruger left me, to complete his mission, for the sake of Armin and Mikasa." His answer confused Naruto who looked at him. "Armin and Mikasa?"_

 _"I don't know how Eren Kruger knew those names when he saved me atop the Wall of Utopia, but he did. He also said that I should find a family and complete his mission for sake of the people named Armin and Mikasa. He added that he doesn't know whose memories he is seeing, then years later, I met the young Armin in Shiganshina, and Mikasa with Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman in the mountains, and during that time, I finally knew, those two will be part of the key players to save the people behind the walls from the mindless Titans." Grisha explained to Naruto who remained silent for a few moments before replying._

 _"Why did you kill them?" He asked._

 _"I was angry at the Reiss family for choosing not to free humanity from the fear of the titans, even though they have the power to do so, or rather, they used to have the power, seeing that I stole the Coordinate by eating Frieda Reiss who had the power of the Founding Titan after we fought to death."_

 _"What are you going to do with the titan serum?" "Give it to Eren."_

 _"What! You're going to damn your own child with that burden?" Naruto shouted at Grisha who remained unfazed by his words._

 _"No, I'm going to entrust him my mission. To free humans from these walls and to remove their fear of the titans." They both remained silent for a few minutes._

 _"I saw Dina Yeager's titan form." Grisha turned to Naruto who didn't react with his reaction._

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"That mindless titan tried to eat Carla-san, but I managed to save her when I arrived in Shiganshina in time." Grisha went silent as Naruto continued. "After that, Hannes and I carried your family towards the boats heading for Wall Rose, and then, I left them as I went to kill a few more titans."_

 _"Thank you for saving my family, take care of them."_

 _"Where are you going?" "To the refugee center down at Trost, they should be there, and see my family one last time. I know I will not survive when the time comes that I will have to inject Eren with the titan serum." Grisha stood, carrying a case and began to walk away from Naruto who still sat there, silent._

 _"Tell me, what do you think about the Curse of Ymir?" Naruto asked, curious if the genius doctor has done something about it._

 _"A side effect when she split her powers into nine titan shifters and died after 13 years since she_ _awakened_ _and used her titan powers. The Curse of Ymir will not work unless the host awakens their titan shifting powers, I'm nearing my 13-year limit, I have to pass down my shifting power and the Coordinate to Eren." Grisha paused as he stopped walking. "But I don't really know about it as much as you probably do."_

 _"The Curse of Ymir doesn't necessarily kill you after 13 years, it doesn't really do anything, it was just a farce that I made 2000 years ago. Ymir Fritz became the first titan shifter through me, I gave her the fruit that contained the remnant of the organic source of life, but_ _I took it away 13 years later_ _and she died during the process of splitting it into 9 different powers - The_ _ **Colossus Titan**_ _with_ _sheer size and titanic strength_ _; the_ _ **Armored Titan**_ _with_ _heavy armor to tank its enemies_ _; the_ _ **Attack Titan**_ _with its_ _substantial physical strength, the ability to use any martial arts that its host learned, and incredible endurance_ _; the_ _ **Female Titan**_ _with its_ _unusual power and intellect, enough stamina to keep up with horse over long distances, it can also harden parts of its body with its unique crystalline substance to any chosen parts of its body, it is similar to the Attack Titan with the ability to use martial art techniques learned by the host, and the ability to draw titans to themselves_ _. Still with me?" Grisha stared at Naruto as he tried to process everything that was told by the blond._

 _"I get it, but are you saying that… you are the progenitor of…"_

 _"I said what I said Grisha, I gave Ymir Fritz her powers period, now, will you allow me to continue?" Naruto asked the doctor who nodded silently as he digested the information that Naruto gave to him._

 _"Next is the_ _ **Beast Titan**_ _, as you know with its name, it has an_ _ape-like appearance, its body structure is of a human and walks like on_ _e,_ _dark fur covered much of its body, except with the face, hands, feet, and torso_ _. It has_ _long arms and long fingers,_ _but it has_ _slim arms_ _, it also p_ _ossesses massive strength_ _; the **War Hammer Titan**_ _, I think the name alone explains its abilities, a powerful titan that can cause immense damage_ _; the_ _ **Founding Titan**_ _, with_ _white hair_ _and the_ _ability to control titans_ _, and_ _brainwash humans_ _, it is known as the_ _Coordinate_ _, this is the ability you took from Frieda, and what King Karl Fritz or as many know, King Reiss, used to brainwash the people behind the walls, similar to the abilities of the original Founding Titan, but at weaker scale; the_ _ **Cartman Titan**_ _,_ _always moving with its four limbs_ _, it has_ _an oversized head, nose, and canine-like mouth_ _; lastly, the_ _ **Jaw Titan**_ _, it has a l_ _ong, light hair, and a thick beard_ _at its chin, but the_ _face is hairless_ _, and the_ _mouth takes the form similar to cogs_ _in place of the lips or cheeks, and its fingers has parts of hardened skin." Naruto ended his long explanation as Grisha was shocked the knowledge of Naruto and the origins of the titans, he now finally knew everything that wasn't written in his book._

 _"Technically, there could be only nine titan shifters, but you devoured Frieda and mixed the Attack Titan with the Founding Titan, there is only eight. So, are you still going give the burden to Eren?" Naruto asked Grisha, curious to know if he will still go with his plan even after knowing that the Curse of Ymir is nothing but an invention._

 _"Yes, I've already decided that I'm not fit to save humanity from the real enemy, and I'm going to leave Eren the key to my basement, everything about I know in this world is written into three books inside a secret compartment on my desk," Grisha said as he continued to walk away from Naruto, who then stood up and began to follow him._

 _"What if I go back to Shiganshina and take those books?" Grisha stopped to glance back at Naruto, before smiling sadly._

 _"I will not stop you, and please, promise me that you will protect my wife and my children. We may not have agreed with many things, you still made Eren, Mikasa, and Armin happy, and that's fine with me. Consider this as my one last request, as a friend." Grisha said to Naruto who smiled and nodded._

 _"I promise, I will." Grisha smiled and bowed at the man whose origins he never truly knew, but one thing is for certain, he can trust him completely without any doubts._

 _"Farewell, my friend." With that, Naruto watched Grisha's retreating form until the darkness covered them. That was the last time Naruto Uzumaki saw Grisha Yeager._

* * *

"Naruto, wake up." Someone nudged Naruto as he groaned, he then turned his back away from whoever is calling him.

"Baka, wake up!" He got hit by a broom and forced him to wake up.

"GAH! Stop ruining my sleep shorty." A twitched appeared on his eyebrows.

"Urusai baka, Erwin needs you, stop taking a nap every single time you see a bench." Naruto sat from where he was taking a good nap.

"Damn Captain shorty ruining my sleep."

"I heard that!" The blonde grumbled as he went on to do some stretching, after that, he walked towards Erwin's office. As soon as he arrived at the simple looking door, he opened it and entered.

"Naruto, please sit down. We have to talk." The man that spoke has a calm and collected expression on his face. Icy blue eyes and thick eyebrows are his most striking features.

"About?"

"Helping Shadis to train the 104th Training Corps - Southern Division."

"What? Why on earth would I want to do that?" Naruto asked as Erwin didn't seem fazed by his reaction and continued, but was interrupted.

"You don't do anything here besides training, and hitting on Petra. You're the most powerful around here especially with your abilities, so we need you to train the next batch of soldiers." Another voice said to him, it was the same voice that woke him up from his nap.

"Is that praise I'm hearing from you Levi?"

"Shut up, you're annoying," Levi replied as he went to stood behind Erwin.

"No matter, we need your skills to train the next batch of recruits as Levi said. And I've already sent a letter to Shadis as the training camp begins tomorrow." Erwin stated in a calm voice, as Naruto sighed.

"I don't get to say 'no' here right?" Erwin shook his head before replying. "As much as we want you here, we need you to straighten up the future soldiers of humanity."

"Damn it, fine, when do I leave?" Naruto asked as he looked to Erwin, and at the corner of his eyes, he saw Levi… smirking?

 _"I'll get you one day, Levi Ackerman."_

"This noon, and, Hange wants you to come to her and assist her with the titan research." Naruto facepalmed and shook his head, that crazy woman is fun to be with, but she can be annoying sometimes.

 _"But then, deep inside her is a broken woman, heck, everyone here in the Recon Corps is broken. Though Petra-chan is really adorable."_

 **"Heh, what about that Mikasa girl?"**

 _"Shut up Kurama."_ Naruto berated Kurama before replying to Erwin.

"Fine, fine." Naruto grumbled before he walked away.

* * *

"You are now officially members of the 104th Training Corps! Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shadis, will be in charge for the next three years!" Keith Shadis, the former Commander of the Recon Corps, now an instructor of the Training Corps introduced himself, in a not so nice manner. He then made a step forward before continuing in the same intimidating manner that he was doing.

"Alongside my assistant, and your immediate superior, a member of the Special Operations Unit of the Recon Corps under Captain Levi… Naruto Uzumaki!" But there was no assistant that appeared behind Keith, meanwhile, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, and surprisingly a tall, slender young woman also reacted to the name. Also, several cadets became excited as they've heard that Naruto Uzumaki is one of the humanity's most powerful soldiers, alongside Levi.

 _"Naruto-kun's alive?!"_ Mikasa's body froze at hearing the name of the man who saved her a few years ago, she tried to find him from the corner of her eyes, but to no avail. He wasn't there.

 _"N-Naruto-nii san?"_ Yes, Armin likes to call Naruto as his big brother because he is 3 years older than the three of them as far as they know, but they don't need to know that, and he also saved Armin from bullies many times back in the past.

 _"Naruto?!"_ Eren nearly broke his posture, but managed to keep still, he tried to look for Naruto with his eyes like Mikasa did, and ended with the same result, he can't find their childhood friend.

"We aren't here to welcome you! Right now, you are all titan food! You are even worse than livestock! Within three years, we are here to train your useless shits! How to fight titans! When you face a titan in three years, will you just stay food?! Or you will become a splendid shield to protect these walls?! Or will you become a champion of humanity who will destroy these titans?! The choice lies in your hands!" After that, he went towards the cadets, starting from Armin, who saluted proudly.

Followed by Thomas Wagner from Trost, whom Keith Shadis made to repeat his introduction, but interrupted by the Chief Instructor by saying to come back later when his balls drop. Keith Shadis then continued to his rite of passage to the cadets, as the instructors watched them.

A cute girl named Mina Carolina was then interrogated by Keith Shadis, after that, he went to do the same the others. Until he came towards Jean Kirstein from Trost who wanted to enter the Military Police Brigade and live inside Wall Sheena. He got a headbutt for that, courtesy of Keith. The chief instructor then went towards the person who introduced himself as Marco Bott from the town of Jinae within the southern region behind Wall Rose. He said that he was there to join the Military Police Brigade and protect the king. Keith called him a patriot but said that the king does not need a talking stack of shit like him.

Then, the funny part. A teen, who introduced himself as Connie Springer from the village of Rangako saluted in the wrong way. And as such, Keith began haranguing him.

"That is ass-backward, Connie Springer. I'm sure I've fucking said this already. The salute signals that you offer your heart to humanity's fight against the Titans. You got your heart on the left side of your body, freak?"

-CRUNCH-!

Everyone heard a potato being eaten, and all eyes turned towards the perpetrator of the sound - it was a young woman with light brown eyes and a reddish-brown hair. She looks like she's about to die from hunger as she munched the potato inside her mouth.

"Hey, fucker," Keith growled as he dropped Connie from his hands, he then approached the girl who avoided Keith's gaze by turning her eyes on the other side. Meanwhile, the rest of the trainees had their gaze on her, some have their mouths agape, even those who were having emotionless façade. "What the fuck are you doing?" She made another bite and that was her response.

"I AM MOTHERFUCKING TALKING TO YOU!" Keith bellowed at her, making her eyes widened. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" The girl swallowed the potato inside her mouth and saluted with the remaining potato on her right hand.

"Sasha Blouse, sir! From the village of Dauper, the southern region of Wall Rose, sir!" She introduced herself as the others looked at her.

 _"She's dead."_ That was the conjoined thoughts of everyone.

"Sasha Blouse. What is that thing on your right hand?"

"A boiled potato, sir! I saw it in the kitchen and it looked delicious!" She replied, undeterred from Keith's towering gaze.

"So, you stole it?" Keith continued his stare down at her. "Why? Why would you eat it _now_?"

"Potatoes are much more delicious when they're hot. I thought I should act swiftly." Her voice turned a little quiet as she explained why she is eating a potato at this moment.

"Nope. I still don't get it. Why would you eat a potato now?" Sasha was about to reply but a voice interrupted them.

"Because she looks like she hasn't eaten for weeks, Shadis-san," A voice from behind said from behind Keith.

"And she's right though, potatoes are very delicious when hot." The chief instructor snorted in reply.

"You're late, Naruto." The three friends, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin turned to the source of the voice and was shocked. Some of the other noticed this but remained silent as they looked at the new arrival. It was the Legendary Naruto Uzumaki, wearing a standard military uniform and trench coat, the thing that made a number cadets shock is that it does not bear the symbol of the Training Corps, it was of the Scouting Regiment.

 _"He's here_!" The three childhood friends thought the same thing as they stared at Naruto's form with a smile, he looks like just three years older than them. And most of the cadets thought that Naruto would look like an old man.

"Cut me some slack old man, Hange was so adamant that I help her with her titan research the entire day yesterday as we made a breakthrough research about the origin of titans, and as such, Shorty argued with her like as usual," Naruto explained as he stood at the platform overlooking all the cadets.

"Shorty?"

"Captain Levi, I always call him Captain Shorty, or Shorty because he's short." Some silently snickered at the nickname Naruto gave to one of the Humanity's most powerful soldiers.

"I'll assume he didn't like that nickname. And, why are you not wearing a Training Corps uniform?" Keith asked as he walked towards him.

"No, he didn't, in fact, he loathed it, and Erwin only mentioned that I'm going to be here yesterday morning, and I didn't have enough time to get new clothes, besides, this looks better, right?" Naruto had his arms outstretched as Keith snorted in reply and continued his rite of passage for the cadets.

Naruto observed the members of the 104th Training Corps with his calculating gaze which made several of them flinch at his gaze, but there are some, who didn't, namely, Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, Berthot Hoover, and Ymir, as based on the list that was provided to him early. He memorized all their names and their faces, and when his gaze turned to Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. He smiled at them, and they replied with the same gesture, though his smiled lingered longer towards Mikasa and this was noticed by the others, and many are asking themselves about the relation between the four of them, and between him and Mikasa.

 _"She has grown more beautiful."_

 **"Uchiha filth."**

 _"Shut it, Kurama. It's natural for her to be beautiful, her ancestors, Sasuke and Sakura-chan are both good looking, but I'm more handsome than Sasuke-teme. Remember Sarada? Their only child? She grew up to be a beauty and married my son Boruto."_ Naruto explained as he continued to watch Shadis break the ice to the cadets, he also noticed most of the cadets are looking at him at the corner of their eyes.

 **"Why you allowed your son to mate with that Uchiha spawn is beyond me,"** Kurama grumbled as Naruto sighed at the antics of his longtime friend.

 _"Well, they loved each other, and besides, Sasuke told me once that they looked good with other. Ah! Wait, that technically makes me Mikasa-chan's ancestor through Boruto. Isn't that nice?"_

 **"Fuck that."** Naruto laughed in his mind with that reply, and he didn't say anything more as he continued his observations of the cadets and their reaction with Keith's interrogation.

 _"But then her mother isn't an Ackerman by blood, she came from one of the lines that Himawari-chan created, but, they originated from me and Hinata-chan, so that makes me Mikasa-chan's ancestor twice, from Sarada's line and Himawari's line where Ymir Fritz's brother came from. How about that?"_

 **"I'll say the same thing - Fuck. That."** Naruto merely laughed as he continued to observe every single cadet.

Soon, Keith finished tormenting the cadets, and he turned to look at Naruto who continued observing the cadets, as if he was looking for those who would be inside the top 10 or perhaps, members of the squad that Naruto proposed some time ago to Erwin, special soldiers that will follow Naruto's command under the banner of the Recon Corps. Oh, Shadis knew, Erwin told him in the letter that was sent to him prior to Naruto's arrival, so he let Naruto do what he is doing.

… _he's planning on creating his own Special Squad within the Recon Corps, I already approved his proposal, but only under one condition: He is to choose 7 of them from the 104th Training Corps - Southern Division, Shadis-san, he's serious…_

 _"He's serious, Naruto's eyes as peering down their souls, as if he's looking for something…"_ Keith thought as he watched Naruto began to walk between the rows of cadets, looking at their eyes.

 **"Don't tell you're planning on sharing your chakra with them."**

 _"Yes, but they already have their own chakra coils, we just need to rejuvenate and awaken them, but I'm only looking for those who I know will be great soldiers when we retake back Wall Maria, and when the time comes, the war against Marley,"_ Naruto answered Kurama who snorted in agreement.

 **"I know, well then, you could also use a similar way my old man did with Ninshū,"** Kurama said as Naruto nodded in agreement.

 _"Don't think that didn't cross my mind already. And that's exactly what I'm planning to do, but they will have to go through rigorous training. Though, I can already see a few here that can surpass Levi's skill in due time."_ Naruto said to Kurama as he walked pass Mikasa.

 **"As much as I hate to say this, but that Uchiha spawn would be a good member of your team."**

 _"She's one of the few people I'm talking about. She's an Ackerman, a descendant of the Uchiha Clan, and by intermarriage with my family, a descendant of my own, it's just natural for her, and her coils are just as great as a normal Ackerman "_

 **"Tch! I hate her, I prefer that emotionless blonde right there. That titan shifter over there**." Kurama said to Naruto who chuckled at his friend's reply.

 _"Annie Leonhart, huh. She's one of Marley's warriors, sent from that hometown of theirs, she got some damn fine coils too, just like Mikasa-chan."_

 **"Exactly, you can convert her to your side, make her abandon her mission to retrieve the Coordinate. Hmm, by the way, do they know that Eren has it?"** Kurama asked as Naruto walked past Annie, she remained calm and emotionless as Naruto looked into her eyes.

 _"Not as far as I know, they still think it is with the Reiss Family which was reduced to two members, with Historia right here and Rod Reiss, the father that isolated his own daughter,"_ Naruto replied as he walked past the smallest girl in the current training corps who is calling herself Krista Lenz.

 **"She is unfit to be the Queen of Humanity behind the Walls unless you break her out of that stupid persona."**

 _"Maybe, that's a good plan."_

 **"But it's better if you become King, as you should have done long ago before these walls existed. Maybe, take that Historia girl as a mate. But that woman right there, the one you rescued before you went to Shiganshina, Ymir, was it? Has feelings for her."** Naruto didn't answer Kurama until he walked passed Ymir whose gaze lingered on his back.

 _"She remembers me, as the one that found her after getting out of that titan form and brought her to Wall Sheena to be healed. From what I can see, she's attached to Historia and is willing to protect her from anything. Ymir must have met Historia inside Wall Sheena, why she's interested in her, I don't know, there must be some hidden motive for that."_

 **"Maybe, maybe not, but you're right. Her emotions say it all."** Naruto hummed at his reply as he then walked passed Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover.

 _"Hmm, Reiner Braun, and Bertolt Hoover... interesting, they are both wary of me, they must have seen me when I was scouting that 'hometown' of theirs, their signature is familiar to me. Ah, that smell… found you, Armored Titan, and Colossus Titan."_ Naruto smirked inwardly as he then walked passed Armin before going back to the platform, with Shadis waiting for him.

 **"Going back to that Annie girl, can you feel her emotions?"**

 _"Yeah, deep inside that façade is a confused, and scared girl. I need to break her out of that shell and show her who the real enemies are."_

 **"Historia?"**

 _"Vacant, hollow, must be due to the isolation she lived when she was younger. Maybe a few hard lessons in life will teach her how to be really kind to others, not that fake image she is showing."_

 **"The Uchiha spawn?"**

 _"Just call her Mikasa-chan alright? Anyways, she used to be cheerful and ongoing, but perceptive of her surroundings, typical Sarada Uchiha style, she knew the harshness of nature: the predator hunts the prey. After her parents died, she became cynical, emotionally withdrawn and serious. But, I broke her out of that immediately, now, she only wants to protect those who are close to her, meaning, me, Eren, Armin, and Carla-san."_ Kurama was about to mention another name but was interrupted when Keith began to address Naruto.

"So, Captain Uzumaki, have you chosen your seven people for your _Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai_?" Keith asked loudly, gaining the attention of every single cadet in the area, asking themselves 'what does that phrase mean' as they didn't know the language and why he was called 'captain', meanwhile, Naruto smiled as he gave Keith a pointed look.

"Erwin told you."

"He did, but I don't know why he approved it. Besides, are you trying to surpass Levi?" Keith asked Naruto who snorted.

"Please, not to sound arrogant or anything, I surpassed Levi as humanity's most powerful soldier a long time ago. Aside from the fact that we always insult each other whenever we got the chance, we make an excellent team whenever we go outside the walls." Keith nodded but decided to continue.

"So, what about that new squad of yours, what is your objective with it?" Everyone waited for Naruto answer, especially his three closest friends.

"Let me start with this, the Scout Regiment have the most knowledge about Titan combat, Titan study, human expansion, and outside exploration, and as such, we are the most powerful soldiers of humanity and the most skilled in using the vertical maneuvering equipment, but we have the least number of members. The squad I currently belong to, the Special Operations Squad, led by Captain Levi, is the most elite squadron in the Military, with more than 200 titans killed." He paused, letting the information sink, and refraining from naming Levi with his full name - Levi Ackerman, son of Kuchel Ackerman, and distant cousin of Mikasa Ackerman.

"Our teamwork is exceptional and unparalleled, but, even with all that skills, there is only 6 of us on that team. Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, and I decided that we need to add another elite squadron of soldiers that not only specializes in Titan combat but reconnaissance as well as researching about the Titans. _Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai_ or in our language, Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. It's a squad I'm planning to create that will be the middle ground between Captain Levi's squad and Squad Leader Hange Zoë's Fourth Squad that focuses on Titan study, not only that, we would be able to kill Titans at a faster rate. I'm warning you, the special training I have for the seven that will be chosen will rigorous, but in the end, you will have similar powers like mine." Keith looked at Naruto with a question in eyes when he said the last phrase 'you will have similar powers like mine', but also saw the reason for why Naruto wanted to form his own squad. Everyone was also trying to figure out what Naruto meant by his last phrase, but also saw the reasoning behind his intention to form his own squad.

 _"Don't tell me he's going to teach 7 cadets here how to do the things that only he can do? How would he do that?"_

"This squad will be working under the banner of the Scout Regiment, therefore, if you choose to be one of those seven, you will be automatically applied to the Scout Regiment. I know many of you are afraid to be a Scout because of the many losses during in the past, but let me tell you our side." Naruto paused and cleared his throat before he continued.

"The Scout Regiment is constantly on the front lines, fighting the titans as we continue our current objective: to re-seal the breach in Shiganshina and allow human expansion inside Wall Maria once again. If that objective is complete, then we will turn our gaze beyond Wall Maria, beyond those vast forests, onwards to edge of the world. Truth be told, many cadets are afraid to join to Regiment because of the heavy losses, an example of that was during the expedition beyond the walls before Shiganshina fell." Keith closed his eyes as he remembered that day, less than 20 men returned from his last expedition as the Commander of the Scout Regiment. Eren and Mikasa remembered that day when they saw the somber faces of the Regiment soldiers that returned before Wall Maria was attacked.

"Many people lost their hope to the Scout Regiment after that, but despite that, we never lost hope. When Levi joined the Regiment, we began to recover, his skill in combating Titans tremendously increased the strength and morale of the Scouts. His absolute trust with members of the Regiment has made us more powerful than ever as we dedicate ourselves to the future of mankind at the cost of our lives." Naruto paused, before continuing. "In total contrast with the Military Police Brigade where incompetence and corruption of soldiers are rampant!" A lot of cadets widened their eyes when Naruto publicly said that the Military Police are full of corrupt people, contrary to what many have heard in their lifetime. Naruto saw the reaction of some people who wanted to enter the MPB, in shock and denial.

"Trust me, I know exactly what I'm talking about, I have been inside Wall Sheena many times to not see the truth behind them. But I'm not here to talk about how shit the Military Police Brigade and their members are." Keith agreed silently with Naruto's statement, as he knew exactly what the blond was talking about.

"The Scout Regiment members have no one to depend on but each other, and as such, it built a very strong trust with each other and a no-nonsense form of honesty among us. We tell and expect to be told the truth, no sugar coating on how good or bad it is. Trust between leaders and members is absolute, whenever we are, at the headquarters or the battlefield, we share all the work equally, from the lowest member to the highest. We are never after the money, glory in the eyes of the nobility, fame, or any of those mundane things, what we are after is to ensure that one day, humanity can live outside these walls where we live caged birds, waiting to be freed. We all proudly ride out of those walls knowing that it may well be our last." Everyone felt the emotion in his words, even those who show no emotion on the outside felt the honesty in his words. There was something tugging in their hearts as if trying to tell that they should work hard to join the Regiment.

"You may have heard about our exploits in the recent few years, news of the Scout Regiment losing fewer and fewer members on the outside, and having more secure outposts outside of Wall Rose. That was the time I entered the Regiment under Levi… however, it is not just because of me, Levi, Erwin, Hange, and some other exceptional individuals, no, it is because of those traits we share with each other is why humanity is slowly getting the upper hand against the Titans!" Naruto sighed, knowing that his words are piercing through the hearts of many cadets, even Jean and Marco, who are both adamant to join the Military Police Brigade, as well as Annie even when she knows she shouldn't.

"The Wings of Freedom, the symbol of the Scout Regiment symbolizes that we are the hope of mankind and that we desire to free humanity from these walls that are binding us. We are the reluctant heroes of mankind. We strive for the betterment of this world. We strive to free mankind from this cage we call Walls. There is life out there, in those vast green fields, thick forests, and white shores before the waves of the ocean, under the swift sunrise. One day, I will show the world beyond the Walls." Naruto concluded as everyone remained silent, his speech was rather inspiring and increased their morale to train fight for mankind. No one spoke for a minute until Naruto said something.

"Any questions?" That was the cue for almost every cadet to raise their hands. Kurama laughed inside Naruto's mind.

 **"That was some nice shit right there Naruto, look at them."**

 _"I know."_

"Before you take any question, from the cadets, why don't you show us your 'unique powers' first? It's a perfect timing, don't you think, Naruto?" Keith said to Naruto who shook his head with a smile, while the cadets focused on Naruto, as they want to see Naruto's powers as stated by him.

"Heh, why the hell not? You've seen some it a few years back, what do you want me to show them?" Naruto turned to Keith who went into some deep thinking before he answered him.

"That cloning technique of yours." Now, that got the complete and full attention of the cadets, cloning? What is that?

"As you wish. _**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ **!"** Large plumes of smoke surrounded them, but when it vanished, they saw a large number of living replicas of Naruto, standing in Military formation that resulted to the chorus of gasps from everyone who did not expect such a sight. Naruto was tempted to take a photograph of them but the problem is that photography does not exist as the technology inside the walls, but it is well developed back in the mainland, in Marley.

"This is the Shadow Clone Technique, it allows you to create living replicas of yourselves. It has a unique characteristic that once you dispel them, any experience gained by the clones goes back to the user. Ideal for spying because the user can simply just send a clone to a target, then disperse without returning." Naruto paused, taking note of gasps coming from the cadets.

"Fun fact, a Titan does not know the difference between the clones and the original, so yeah, you got that?" The cadets began murmurs of approval, as such ability will help tremendously on fighting titans, not only that, it will allow them to call for an ally anytime, anywhere. It was just too good to be true, Naruto smirked at their reactions while Kurama laughed hard.

"But, before you can even perform any of those techniques, you need to use **Chakra.** " Naruto paused, before continuing.

"I shall repeat this one last time, the training I will give to the seven that I will choose will be hard, harder than any of you have done in your miserable lives! Do you understand me?!" Naruto bellowed as the cadets saluted.

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

"Fucking splendid! Shadis, we've got a nice batch right here." The Chief Instructor merely nodded, seemingly amused with Naruto.

"Alright, I'm going to show one last technique. And this one will be very _explosive_." The many of cadets were already impressed and awed at him, especially his three childhood friends.

 _"I really want to learn that clone technique. Would Naruto teach that to me?"_ Eren thought as he stared at Naruto, who dispersed the clones.

 _"The possibilities are so great with that clone technique of Naruto-nii is astounding! It can definitely help humanity against the Titans."_ Armin went on and on in his mind about the many things anyone can do with the Shadow Clone Technique.

 _"Naruto-kun… where did you get your powers?"_ Mikasa asked particularly no one as she looked towards Naruto who noticed it and smiled before he focused on everyone.

"Watch this, all of you," Naruto said before he outstretched his right hand up. Soon, a Rasengan formed and followed by a screeching loud noise that made everyone flinch that came with the four large points that gave the shape of a fūma shuriken, around the central point, which was the Rasengan, it was also made of wind. It was also very bright that it made everyone squint their eyes at the sight.

" **Fūton: Rasenshuriken.** I invented this technique based on the **Rasengan** ," Naruto created a regular Rasengan on his other hand, and everyone saw the difference between the two, but can also see that the Rasenshuriken came from the Rasengan because there is a Rasengan at the core of the four large points.

"I won't tell you yet how I made this one, but let me tell you this. When I used Rasenshuriken to the Titans, they never regenerated, because this destroyed their bodies on a cellular level, and that fact was added to our Titan Research." Widened eyes of everyone followed that statement, such technique could destroy Titans in one hit.

"If used on any human, it is a certain death," Naruto stated ominously which made many of the cadets gulped.

"Let me show you what happens when it explodes." Everyone prepared for it, with one question in their minds, 'where is he going to use that thing?'. But Naruto did what they didn't expect, he threw upwards.

 _"He threw it?!"_

 _"Did he… did he just fucking threw that damn thing?!"_

 _"He just fucking threw it?!"_

Those were just a few of the whispers he heard as soon as he threw the Rasenshuriken upwards, and when it reached a certain distance, it expanded and exploded, creating a very large bright sphere. It also shook the ground a bit, and everyone felt it. Some thought they were going to die, but the sphere vanished and they sighed in relief.

"Well, that was it. So, any questions?" Naruto repeated his earlier question before Shadis told him to show off, and it got the same reaction, many raised their hands. He saw Armin raised his hand as well, so he decided to entertain his so-called little brother.

"Arlert, what is it?"

"Sir, what is Chakra?" He got a thumb up from Naruto.

"That's the best question you could ask, but, before I answer, just call me the same way you've been calling me since we've met, alright? We need to create a close bond with each other for teamwork." Naruto looked to Armin who nodded slowly.

"Good, now, listen. Chakra is created when two forms of energy are molded together, and they are called Physical energy and Spiritual energy. Physical energy is collected from every cell of the body and can be increased through intense training and exercises that I planned for whoever those seven students I will be taking." Naruto took a deep breath and allowed the information sink to the cadets.

"Spiritual energy comes from your consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. If you can have powerful energies, you will create more powerful chakra, like I do. Chakra is made within the Chakra coils, from which it circulates the body through Chakra Pathway System, like how your blood flows inside your body. But I'm not going to explain everything here, I will only teach you everything if you want to learn how to use Chakra. You got that Armin Arlert?"

"Hai! Naruto-sensei!" Armin saluted to Naruto who gained an amused face.

"Sensei? It used to be 'nii-san' before I left Shiganshina, what happened? Meh, don't answer that, it's perfectly fine. Next question?" Naruto turned to the others and once again, he got multiple hands up.

"Carolina, your question?"

"How would you unlock Chakra?" Naruto smiled at her question.

 **"This one knows what exactly to ask, and she got some nice coils too,"** Kurama said to Naruto who hummed in reply.

"That's my job, but I will ask you now, are you willing to be one of my seven students? Because you have decent coils right there, I can see it with my eyes."

"Y-You're eyes?"

 _"I'm an idiot, why did I even said that I can see it. Fuck."_

 **"Did you just know that you're a massive idiot?"**

 _"Fuck you, Kurama."_

"Eheh, that's a secret, only those in the Scout Regiment knows about it" Naruto smiled awkwardly, trying to have some nice excuse, but it's true that only the Scout Regiment has seen his Doujutsu.

"Understood, but, hai! I'm willing to be one of your students, Naruto-sensei!" Naruto prevented himself from letting out a sigh of relief as Kurama sighed as well.

 _"Nice escape."_

"But sensei, will you tell me about your eyes if you take me as a student?"

 _"Fuck."_

 **"Yeah, you're fucked, bye."**

 _"Oi! Don't leave me here! Kurama! Kurama? Where are you Kurama?! Fuck you Kurama!"_

"You're a very curious lass eh, but yeah, I'll tell you everything once you're one of my personal students. So, you really want to be my student eh?" He got a serious nod from Mina, he then walked towards her.

"Alright then, hold my hands." Naruto offered his hands to Mina, and when she did, her eyes widened as something awakened inside her, and she felt so good and rejuvenated. Soon widened eyes and gasps of the cadets followed as they were shocked to see what Naruto did. He was then surrounded by a cloak of chakra, it was the Sage of Six Paths mode, it looked like the Six Paths Sage Mode, but his eyes changed to Rinne Sharingan with the Sage Mode pigmentation still there. And 10 truth-seeking balls appeared behind him.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, still covered with chakra cloak.

"Yes, sensei. I feel good!" Mina exclaimed as Naruto raised an eyebrow as he let go of her hands.

 **"You know, she looked like she's about to-"**

 _"Shut up, she's my student now, stop thinking like a perverted fox."_

 **"Tch… way to ruin the mood."**

"I like your enthusiasm, that'll keep you alive against the Titans. Anyways, to the rest of you, I will observe all of you and I will ask those who have nice chakra coils if they are interested. Is that understood?" Naruto asked the cadets, but the blond instructor didn't get a single answer, as they are still staring at his form. Naruto rolled his eyes and spoke again.

" _For fuck's sake._ Is that understood?!" That got them answering 'yes sir'.

"Ackerman, you have something to say?" Naruto turned his head to Mikasa who has her right arm up.

"Can I… be your student?" She asked while Eren and Armin looked at her. "Mikasa?!" But she ignored them in favor of Naruto, her black eyes staring up to Naruto's Rinne Sharingan, it unnerved her a bit, but she didn't falter.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai." She replied, plain and simple.

 _"Damn, that was fast."_

 **"My opinion about her remains the same."**

 _"Your opinion doesn't matter."_

 **"Ouch."**

"Alright then, do the same thing as Carolina." Naruto suddenly vanished from his spot and in front of Mikasa in a split second, much to another shock of many. Naruto did the same thing to her and awakened her dormant chakra coils.

 **"Don't tell me she's going to have that damned Sharingan?!"**

 _"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate here."_

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked as he let go of her hands. Mikasa remained silent for a few moments before she answered him.

"I feel stronger, and rejuvenated." She answered, making Naruto nod in agreement.

"It's just a natural feeling… and don't touch that Sasha Blouse!"

"Eeep!" Everyone turned to the girl who already finished eating her boiled potato after Naruto started his speech. Indeed, she was trying to touch one of the truth-seeking balls behind Naruto.

"You don't want to have your hands destroyed by these orbs." She gulped as she realized that she almost lost her hands in the process, but Naruto somehow knew she was about to touch them.

 **"She got some fine coils. Take her as a student."**

"You know what? Would you like to be one of my students?" Naruto asked Sasha who went into deep thought. _"Oh, my god yes!"_ She shouted in her mind and then, she straightened herself.

"Hai, Naruto-sensei!"

"Then prepare yourself." He did the same thing to her, but the difference is that she fell to her bum.

"Is she… alright?"

"Yeah, Krista Lenz, she is. I must admit, I never saw this reaction be-" Naruto was about continued when he heard Sasha said something.

"This feels so good, I want to sleep." Cue sweatdropped from everyone, Naruto stared at her before he chuckled. "I definitely never saw this reaction before."

"Ano… Naruto-sensei?" She slowly raised her hands. "Yes, Lenz?"

"Can I be your student?" She asked while Ymir looked at her with a confused face. "Oi, are you for real?"

Krista didn't answer her as Naruto walked towards her, her eyes staring at his Rinne Sharingan that seemed to hypnotize her.

"Hmm. You got the right coils there. _As I expected from a Reiss._ " That last sentence was whispered in her mind, telepathically, she froze a bit, but remained silent.

"Come, hold my hand like the others did." And so, she did, but the fact that Naruto knew who she is stuck in her mind. But those thoughts were removed as she felt at peace when the chakra in her body awakened and was rejuvenated, like Sasha, she felt like sleeping.

"And done, I got high hopes for you. What about you Ymir, interested?" Naruto's Rinne Sharingan peered into her soul as he looked at her. A few moments later, she shook her head 'no'. Naruto nodded in understanding and walked away from her, but not before saying something in her mind.

 _"One day, we'll talk Ymir, one day, about that Titan shifting power of yours…"_ She froze and stared at Naruto's back before regaining her composure.

"Hoh, Yeager, you want to learn too?"

"Hai! Very much so, sensei!" Eren enthusiastically answered Naruto who chuckled.

"Still want to fuck up Titans after Shiganshina eh, Eren?" Naruto's question to Eren got the attention of the others.

 _"He's from Shiganshina?"_ That was thought of those who have never seen a Titan before.

"Of course! I asked you to train me before you left us in that boat back at Shiganshina and you said I should wait until I enter the Military, and here I am!" Eren answered as Naruto nodded.

"Hmm, you got the right coils, hmm, as you wish, but don't blame me if your mother will go on another nagging spree." The others chuckled as Eren had the decency to blush a bit. But it turned serious as Naruto held Eren's hands like what he did the others, but the result was a bit different. After Naruto was finished, Eren clenched his fists and smiled to himself.

"I'll definitely kill Titans with this!" Naruto chuckled as left Eren and began to look for the last two members of his group. And unexpectedly, it was Jean Kirstein who raised his hands.

"You want to be my student too? Didn't you want to go to the Military Police? You said so earlier, and you got a headbutt from Shadis because of that." Shadis snorted as Jean blushed a bit before he nodded and stated.

"Hai! I give up on joining the Military Police, please accept as one of your students, Naruto-sensei!" Jean said to Naruto as he saluted.

"Hmph! Let me see your coils… oh, not bad, fine." Naruto did the same thing and awakened Jean's chakra coils and felt the same thing as Eren.

 **"Time for that Annie girl."**

 _"Yeah."_ And so, Naruto continued his observation of the cadets, until he reached Leonhart. And that's when they had a stare down, Naruto looking down at her with his Rinne Sharingan and Annie looking up with her expressionless cold blue eyes.

"Not much enthusiasm in your eyes Leonhart. But you have the good chakra coils like Ackerman over there, say are you interested, _Miss Female Titan?"_ That last part was whispered into her ear as Naruto leaned closer to her, and if she reacted, no one noticed, but she stiffened and Naruto saw it.

"I can see right through you Annie, I know exactly why you are here. Retrieve the Coordinate, but you don't know if you should proceed or not, for all the teachings your father taught you, I don't see a warrior, I only see a frail and confused girl, who only wants to be home." Soon, everyone noticed Annie's reaction to whatever Naruto is saying to her, Leonhart looks like a mess, her eyes lost the bored expression, replaced with varying emotions such as shock and fear.

"Relax titan shifter, I'm not going to tell them, not yet. But thanks to me, the Survey Corps knows that Titans did come from humans injected with that serum, and about the Nine Titans, but I told them to withhold that information until the time is right. Don't try anything funny Annie, I can always kill you anytime, anywhere. And that'll save me the problems later, and I could bring your body back to the Survey Corps, oh Hange would be delighted to experiment on you… Reiner and Berthot." Multiple thoughts are racing through Annie's mind, she may not show it, but she's panicking on the inside. She does not want to admit it, but now, she's officially afraid of Naruto.

 _"How… did you… know about that?"_ She said in her mind after she managed to let all the things Naruto whispered to her, unknown to her Naruto heard her thoughts.

 _"I know many things Annie, trust me, I'm here to help. Meet me tonight, by the lake, we'll talk later."_ Naruto whispered in her mind, shocking her even more, she didn't even notice when Naruto held her hands and awakened her chakra coils, but all those thoughts vanished as she felt… at home when Naruto flooded her system. She never felt so good before, she seemed to have forgotten the things Naruto said to her as Reiner and Berthot looked at her from the corners of their eyes.

After Naruto finished, he walked away from her but not before dismissing his chakra cloak and he stood beside Shadis and not long after, he spoke again.

"For those who I haven't chosen, don't worry, each of you will have one of my clones to train you personally with Shadis here overseeing them." The said man nodded.

"We will push you to your utmost limits and we will make sure that you will be the best Military batch that humanity ever produced. IS THAT CLEAR?!" Naruto shouted as everyone answered.

"HAI!"

"Good, tomorrow is your aptitude test, make sure you get some good night sleep and eat well, I need you all at full strength tomorrow morning. Understood?!"

"HAI!"

"NOW, OFFER YOU HEARTS, FOR HUMANITY!" With their morale high, the cadets proudly saluted to Naruto, with their heads held high.

"FOR HUMANITY!" They all proudly shouted as Naruto smiled and Keith smirked.

 _"We'll make these brats fine soldiers, all thanks to you kid,"_ Keith said to his mind as he watched the cadets proudly saluting to them.

"DISMISSED!"

 _"This generation of humanity is not so bad after all, I'm counting on the seven of you: Mikasa-chan, Mina, Sasha, Historia, Eren, Jean… Annie."_

 **A/N: AND DONE! Sorry for the grammar mistakes, if you like it, follow and leave a review, and if you don't, well, thank you for reading this. I know I can't satisfy everyone.**

 **Anyways, who should be paired with Naruto? Choose ONE OR TWO below, your choice, I'll put up the poll in my profile as soon as possible.**

Annie Leonhart **(No words)**

Mikasa Ackerman **(No words)**

Sasha Blouse **(Naruto and her will be eating food like titans)**

Historia Reiss **(If she's not chosen, she'll be with Ymir, if she's chosen, then Naruto will make her Queen of Humanity behind the Walls)**

Ymir **(This is only possible if you want Historia to become queen, so she and Historia counts as one, it doesn't matter who you choose between them. She and Naruto also have a story together)**

Petra Ral **(If she's not chosen, she goes with Levi, why the hell not)**

Mina Carolina **(If she's not chosen, she dies, just kidding, she'll be still saved by Naruto)**

Hange Zoë **(She and Naruto together = the world is royally fucked)**

Rico Brzenska **(She's so underrated, admit it, she's adorable too)**

Or

Harem **(If this one wins, there will be a limit, and another poll will be set up for the top places in the harem. Tie is possible.)**


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Annie Leonhart

Chapter 2

Sunday, 30 April 2017

3:00 AM

A Naruto and Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 Crossover

 **Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Naruto and Shingeki no Kyojin franchises, if I did, I'd be rich as hell now.**

 **A/N: As always, grammar is unedited, there will be mistakes, but hey, I tried. This chapter is Naruto and Annie-centric.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Dark Fantasy, Post-apocalyptic**

 **Warnings: Extreme Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content** **, Lots of dialogues and long speeches.**

 **Tags: Immortal/Intelligent/Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Harem/Lemon**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

 **Series: The Legend of the Eternal Emperor**

 **"** _ **Jutsus**_ / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

 **"Otherworldly Beings Talking"**

 _ **"Otherworldly Beings Speaking"**_

 _'Flashback'_

"Normal Speaking"

 _"Normal Thinking/Telepathy speaking"_

 _"I just want the weak, who do get swept along with the flow, be considered human too."_

 _\- Annie Leonhart_

 **Volume 01 - Beginning**

 **Chapter 2: I'm Annie Leonhart**

 _ **Previously from Naruto Uzumaki: The Hope of Humanity…**_

 _"For those who I haven't chosen, don't worry, each of you will have one of my clones to train you personally with Shadis here overseeing them." The said man nodded. "We will push you to your utmost limits and we will make sure that you will be the best Military batch that humanity ever produced. IS THAT CLEAR?!" Naruto shouted as everyone answered._

 _"HAI!"_

 _"Good, tomorrow is your aptitude test, make sure you get some good night sleep and eat well, I need you all at full strength tomorrow morning. Understood?!"_

 _"HAI!"_

 _"NOW, OFFER YOU HEARTS, FOR HUMANITY!" With their morale high, the cadets proudly saluted to Naruto, with their heads held high._

 _"FOR HUMANITY!" They all proudly shouted as Naruto smiled and Keith smirked._

 _"We'll make these brats fine soldiers, all thanks to you kid," Keith said to his mind as he watched the cadets proudly saluting to them._

 _"DISMISSED!"_

 _"This generation of humanity is not so bad after all, I'm counting on the seven of you: Mikasa-chan, Mina, Sasha, Historia, Eren, Jean… Annie."_

 **Story Start.**

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Naruto is practically family. We grew up together, me, Armin, Mikasa, and him back at Shiganshina." Came from the voice of Eren Yeager as many of the cadets gathered around him to listen to his tale.

"S-So, you were _that_ day?" The question came from Connie Springer and everyone nodded at the question as most of them have never seen a Titan before.

"Yeah, Mikasa and Armin were together at that time. It was very peaceful, then the ground shook, then we saw a huge hand, next it was the Colossal Titan's head, peering down from the wall."

"W-Wow… many of us here haven't even seen a Titan…" Eren went silent after that, remembering that smiling titan that nearly killed his mother, it unnerved him as he saw the titan still smiling after Naruto killed it.

"We immediately ran towards our house, and when we arrived, the house was in ruins, and a pillar of wood pinning down our mother." Eren continued, and it resulted in multiple gasps from the cadets.

"I-Is she…?" Eren got the hidden question from Mina Carolina and he shook his head 'no'.

"No, Naruto suddenly arrived and killed the Titan that is walking towards our ruined house. He was also wearing a 3D maneuver gear, he helped us to get our mother underneath the pillar. He then carried our mother towards the boats while Hannes-san carried me and Mikasa until we arrived near the boats." The cadets nodded in understanding.

"That was exactly one year since we last saw him when he said he's going somewhere. But luckily, he arrived just in time to help out our mother. Oh, and by the way, I just remembered! It's his birthday today, October 10th, I'm such an idiot, I didn't even greet him."

"Oh, did you know where he went? And it's his birthday today?! Damn, Eren, you should have remembered it! You guys know him the most." And such, the barrage of different questions continued, and Eren Yeager answered them all, unknown to him, there was one listening intently as Eren answered all the questions about Naruto.

Annie Leonhart…

That is her name… it was given to her by her father who raised her, trained her for this mission, trained her from sunrise to sunset without breaks, trained her to treat the world as an enemy and promised that he would be always on her side.

 _"Annie… Annie! Your dad is the only one on your side. Annie… I was wrong. It's too late to ask your forgiveness. But… there's one thing… I want to ask you. So promise me… that you will return home…"_

Those were the last words of her father before she, Reiner, and Berthot set out to do their mission. Retrieve the Coordinate at all cost, but she doesn't know what to do now, her mission has been compromised before it even began. Her father begged her to return, no matter what, but she knew at the moment she met Naruto, that is no longer an option, it's too late now, there is coming back, no, because when Naruto Uzumaki is concerned, you only have two options, die or accept his help.

She then remembered everything Naruto said to her earlier today, and she still can't even fathom how Naruto knew her secret. Maybe, just maybe… he could tell her the truth, about this world and everything in it.

 _"_ _I know many things Annie, trust me, I'm here to help. Meet me tonight, by the lake, we'll talk later."_ Those words ringed into her as she listened to Eren boast about Naruto helping them when they were younger. Annie finished her dinner and brought her plate to the kitchen of the mess hall and not long after, she left the mess hall in silence.

 _"Should I?"_ She thought as she walked out of the mess hall, putting her hood on as she looked towards the sky and saw the stars shining brightly with the moon, devoid of clouds, it reflected her beautiful eyes and she thought it was beautiful.

 _"… tonight, by the lake, we'll talk later."_ Setting one more glance towards the sky, she walked towards the trees, with moonlight shining in between the spaces of the leaves as she walked up the pathway towards the cliff that overlooks the lake. It took her several minutes of straight walking before she saw the end of the road from the distance. Once again, she glanced towards the sky and saw the moonlight touching her face before she continued to walk towards the end of the road.

When she got closer towards the end, she saw an old man floating, he has deep wrinkles and a strong jawline. He also has a spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair with a braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also has a long goatee and horn-like protrusions from both sides of his forehead.

Annie hid behind a tree and watched the old man talk to someone when she looked towards the direction of the old man's rippled eyes, she saw Naruto, sitting atop a branch wearing some strange clothing. She then walked closer in silence to listen to the conversation.

 **"And, Naruto… I just remembered this… Happy Birthday."** The old man said in a kindly tone and Annie heard Naruto chuckled and saw a smile on his face.

"Oh, Hagoromo-jiji, you shouldn't have bothered remembering that. I haven't celebrated my birthday for some time, except during my stay with the Yeager family." Naruto replied to the old man, now named as Hagoromo who cracked a smile.

 **"I know, but they always celebrate it, every year."** Hagoromo pointed behind him and all of the sudden, a soft light appeared on thin air and what Naruto saw shocked him. It was his entire family, all his friends, all those who grew up with him, even those who became his enemies. The blond was speechless as Annie watched from behind, wondering, who those people are.

"Come on, seriously?" Naruto muttered, trying to stop tears falling from his eyes as the figures smiled at him.

 **"It's been a while and Happy Birthday, dobe."** Naruto shook his head as it was the first he heard that voice for many years.

"Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan…"

 **"Happy birthday, Naruto."** The pink haired woman smiled at him as she stood with a tall dark haired man.

 **"Lord Seventh, Happy Birthday."** A black-haired woman bowed politely to Naruto.

"Sarada…"

 **"Naruto-kun, Happy Birthday."**

"Hinata-chan…"

 **"Tou-chan! Happy Birthday!"** A blond man and a dark blue-haired woman shouted jovially, he was a spitting image of Naruto and she was spitting image of Hinata.

"Boruto… Himawari…"

 **"Yo, Naruto. Happy Birthday."** A silver-haired man greeted casually with an eye smile.

"Kakashi-sensei… everyone."

 **"Naruto, we're very proud of you, as always, remember that. And Happy Birthday."**

"Dad, mom…"

 **"Naru-chan! Happy Birthday!"** A beautiful red-haired woman shouted to him with a bright smile.

"Thanks… I guess… hehe…" Naruto scratched the back of his head with tears of joy freely flowing out of his eyes as he smiled at the sight he thought he'd never see again.

 **"Naruto, you achieved what I couldn't, take care, and Happy Birthday!"**

"Arigato, Obito."

 **"Naruto! Happy Birthday!"** The rest of them shouted before they vanished in the moonlight, leaving Naruto and Hagoromo in silence, while Annie watched from behind a tree.

"You guys… thank you." He muttered, wiping off the tears on his face as Hagoromo smiled at him.

 **"Well, that's about that. And Naruto, my mother is waking up from the seal."** Naruto's mood turned serious as he looked to the creator of Ninshū.

"What happened? Wasn't the seal permanent?"

 **"It is permanent, I'm just saying she's waking up from her sleep that you and Sasuke put her into and I know now that her creation, Zetsu, manipulated her into what she did thousands of years ago. I just want you to know and make sure you do what you think is right. You have 10 years to plan."** Hagoromo said as Naruto sighed before nodding.

"I see, leave it to me jiji," Naruto replied as Hagoromo smiled before he vanished back into the Pure Land.

 _ **"I know you will… Naruto."**_

Naruto sat on the bench in silence, contemplating on what just happened, Kurama watched in silence as Naruto let out a sigh of relief. It has been too long since he saw all those faces, they are all in the Pure Land, watching him across the years of his existence. He just saw his entire family, from Minato and Kushina to the Royal family of Fritz, from Sakura and Sasuke to the every Ackerman that lived, and to many others. Naruto stared at the moon in silence as he leaned back to the tree.

"Annie, come out, I know you're there." Naruto loudly said as he continued to watch the moon illuminate the world, gone from the days that Madara used the Infinite Tsukuyomi, it is just a very beautiful sight.

The girl came out of the shadows, her hoodie hiding her face as she stared at Naruto whose form seemed to bathe in moonlight, he was still not looking at her as she stared at him, she also noticed that he seemed to be in deep thought as he looked towards the sky.

"So, you came after all… Annie." Naruto said, still not looking down at her.

"Who are you?" That was the first thing she asked as she walked closer towards the tree where he is sitting at. Naruto didn't answer, instead, he jumped from the branch and walked towards the cliff, and sat there.

"Have a seat first, I feel we're going to have a long night," Naruto said as he sat at the cliff, he glanced down and saw that it is at least a 50-meter fall if you're unfortunate enough to slide down.

Annie did what she was told silently, seeing that if she tried to fight him, it'll mean her immediate death. She noticed when Naruto showed them that technique he threw up in the sky, his eyes lingered to hers, Reiner's, and Berthot's when he said that it can kill Titans in one hit, meaning, he won't hesitate to kill her if she tries something funny.

"Now, to answer your question… who am I? Well, you already know that I'm Naruto Uzumaki, isn't that enough?" Naruto grinned, but it vanished as soon as it appeared, he knew it wasn't a good time for joking.

"What are you?" Annie glanced at him as he inhaled and exhaled multiple times before looking at her.

"Someone from a bygone era." She raised an eyebrow at his vague answer as Naruto looked towards night sky and laid his back on the ground.

"I've seen too much, Annie, did too much, but what happened? It's always the same, humans are really fickle beings, eras may change, civilizations may fall, but their nature remains the same, flawed." He said quietly with a fond smile.

"But that's what makes them great because they endure. They adapt to any changes in the world, I've seen it first hand, a long time ago."

"What are you talking about?" She asked her fellow blond who smirked.

"Just an old man reminiscing the past."

"Old man? You don't look like one, I mean, Yeager said you grew up with them." Annie looked towards Naruto with a confused reaction.

"Oh, I did, but that is one of many things you can do with Chakra, making yourself look younger," Naruto replied as he remembered Tsunade with her illusion.

"So, is this form of yours only a fake?" She asked curiously, and she got an indignant snort from Naruto.

"Of course not, this is my real form. I haven't aged for a very long time, Annie, remember that." He nonchalantly replied as he observed the clear night sky, and he thought it was beautiful.

"You lie." Cue laughter from Naruto that seemed to irked the young Leonhart.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, but let me tell you one thing, you will not be able to complete your mission," Naruto said with his serious tone, while not bothering to glance at Annie.

"Why?! If we got the Coordinate, these Titans will stop!" Annie hissed at him as he continued his star-gazing.

"You think I don't know what the Government of Marley is planning with the Coordinate huh? Remember Annie, I know many things. I'm old, but I'm not senile."

"But…" Annie tried to find the words, but she can't say anything as Naruto continued to watch the night sky without a care in the world.

"No 'but's' Miss Leonhart, Marley wants to destroy the Eldian race behind the walls to take the vast amount of resources in this land for their advancement in technology and take the Coordinate with your team of warriors doing the deed. You succeed in breaching Wall Maria, but you won't get to breach Wall Rose, not while I'm here." Naruto just nonchalantly said the goals of Marley here in Paradis, because he knows Annie can't do a thing even if she wants too, so she just went silent.

"Can't you see, you're just one of the many expendable children that Marley promised to be given freedom. Even if you succeed, you think they are going to reward you? Please, they can see that the power of the Titans is declining, one day, they'll try to get rid of you. Especially you shifters, you may be one of their greatest weapons, but you can be their greatest threat given time." Naruto explained to the silent girl as he continued.

"Heck, even your father regretted sending you here." That statement, it got a reaction from her.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him straight in the eye, but Naruto didn't give her eye contact, not before he replied.

"Don't you remember, he apologized and cried to you before you left?" He asked as he made eye contact with her, but the girl didn't answer and went silent as she remembered the last words of her father before they went out to do their mission, and indeed, she remembered him apologizing to her for some unknown reason. Could it be Naruto knows what her father is apologizing for?

"What do you know about it?" Her voice was silent and cold, and it was carried by the wind while Naruto continued to look at the stars silently.

"I only know that he regretted making you into what you are now and sending you here. He wanted a daughter, he got a weapon of a corrupt government. Truthfully, he didn't have a choice about it really. What do you think I was doing before your group attacked breach Wall Maria? Lollygagging? Procrastinating?" He paused, not waiting for an answer before continuing.

"No, I was gathering information from both places, in Marley and here in Paradis. Finding different ways on how to rally the people behind the walls, and your attack on Wall Maria gave me a perfect chance to start my work. Playing with the people's fear of Titans, because when humans are afraid, they tend to try to find someone for support, and that's the part that I'm - no **we** are going to do, with this group I'm creating with the seven of you within the Survey Corps, so that the people will look up to us and show their support and instead of those inside Wall Sheena." Naruto said as he sat up before he looked to Annie who listened to his words.

"I'm offering you another chance in life, to see your father again, and live the life that you never had. You are still young Annie Leonhart, you can do all the things you want." Naruto said before he stood from where he was sitting and looked down at the girl.

"You are Annie Leonhart, you have your own mind, you are not your father, you are not your teammates, you are a unique person and I believe that you will grow into a very fine woman. Be what you want to be, do not be afraid." Naruto said to her as she watched the horizon silently. She didn't utter a single word for a few minutes as they both watched the night sky.

"Why are you doing this? What is your purpose?"

"Why? I don't know, I'm still trying to find that out myself, why do I even bother? Maybe I love this world? I'm afraid I haven't found the answer yet. But I know to myself, I have to do it, because no one will, I watched from the shadows for thousands of years Annie, I believe it's time to truly bring peace to this world." Naruto said before he stood up while Annie sat silently as she listened to Naruto's words.

"Everyone makes mistakes Annie, no one is perfect in this world. I, for instance, made many decisions in my life that I regretted… that was a long time ago. It's is common to make mistakes when you have so many responsibilities on your shoulders, it's bound to happen, sooner or later. It doesn't matter how far you've thought things through, you will make mistakes, I can assure you that." He paused as Annie looked up towards him before he continued.

"Though, they don't really matter to us except that they teach us to learn from our mistakes. What really matters is that if you never give up and continue to do what your heart tells you, with that, you can overcome all the obstacles in your path and you will succeed. Look at me, the world was once against me, but I never strayed from my path and I achieved my dreams back then, I didn't run away, I just stayed where I was and continued from there. The only thing that you really need to make sure is that you never stray from your path because you will become lost and it will hard for you to find the way." Naruto finished as he smiled down at Annie before he looked towards the horizon again while Annie just looked at him with a contemplating look.

"You are a… complicated person," Annie muttered while Naruto chuckled for a moment before he replied.

"You're not the first person who said to me, but I can't blame you, at my age, you tend to be very complicated to others." He replied to her as he inhaled deeply before exhaling.

"You know, I used to have a friend that is similar to you. So, focused on the task he set himself after a fateful night that changed him. After he finished his mission, he lost himself in the darkness, he had forgotten who and what he was…" Naruto said to her as she looked at him.

"What happened to him?" She asked him, truly curious about this person.

"You saw that dark-haired man with a pink-haired woman earlier? That was him, I literally went to beat him down to knock some sense into him." He said with a small smile on his face before looking down at Annie who widened her eyes a bit.

"He was my best friend, a brother in all but blood. He went on to atone his mistakes and came back stronger." He continued with a fond smile gracing his face as Annie fell silent as she listened intently.

"In the end, it was all good for him, he got married to our teammate, and got a beautiful daughter that married my eldest son. You know, that blonde man with a spitting image of me, he was my eldest child. And that was very long time ago before any these things existed…" The two blondes went quiet as the moon shone brightly down on them.

"You know, a man that greatly influenced my life once said that 'those who break the rules are scum… but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum'." He placed his right hand on her left shoulder before looking down at her.

"I want to be your friend Annie, heck, I could have told the military of what you are before you even knew me. That would have prevented your entry to the Training Corps, and you would have been experimented on by the Survey Corps, but I prevented that because I believe that everyone has a chance to prove themselves right, that is the chance I'm giving you right now." Annie's gaze went towards the lake as Naruto patted her shoulders.

"I want to help you, Annie, I know there is that gap in your heart yearning for something that you can hold onto, cry onto, and lean onto." Naruto paused and looked at Annie who had a forlorn look on her face.

"There is always good in this world Annie, remember that it will always be there for you, trust me, I will be here if you need anything, and make friends as well, and also, try to smile a bit more, I think it will look good on your beautiful face."

"If you want to ask why I'm doing this Annie Leonhart, it's for this cruel, yet beautiful world. I trust that you will decide what's right for you, I'll be expecting an answer from you tomorrow, and get some sleep. Good night, Annie," Naruto said as he walked away from her, back to the encampment to call it a night, leaving the young woman with her own thoughts.

"Good night…"

* * *

It was early in the morning, as Naruto cleaned himself in the bath and wore his military uniform as today is the Aptitude test, he had discussed with Keith what to do yesterday afternoon and readied himself as he would be making sure who would be ready to become soldiers of humanity and he will straighten them up, whether they like or not.

 **"I wonder what that Annie girl decided… hmm, you think she'll give you an answer today?"** Kurama asked as Naruto finished putting all the things needs to wear for today.

 _"I have no idea, but we'll see. Today is the start of their official training day anyway, anything can happen."_ He replied as he looked in the mirror before walking out of his quarters.

 **"Meh, I bet she'll give you a straight answer."**

 _"Oh, I hope so."_ Naruto's reply was brief as began his morning walk across the barracks as the sun hasn't risen up yet, but the bell alarm would be ringing in a few minutes. He would be looking at those who have woken up and those who have not, as part of his observation that he will be submitting to Keith to see who are the students that are ready to wake up before the proper time as this will reflect towards their future actions when they officially become soldiers.

As he walked past some of the male rooms, he could hear some are awake and having a chat with each other, but there are also some rooms where he can hear loud snoring where he chuckled silently before moving on to sense what the other males are doing inside their shared rooms. After finishing his observations of the males, he moved on towards the barracks of the females, sensing that some are already awake and some are still asleep, there are some snoring, but not as loud as the males, he also sensed that Annie is awake, as well as Mikasa, but no noises were heard, they must be contemplating about things as Naruto concluded, he then moved on from the females and went on to continue his walk, as he will be joining the cadets in their breakfast.

 _"Ooh, ramen for breakfast! I'm glad I taught the kitchen crew how to make ramen, but then, I'll be the one making everyone's breakfast today anyway."_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked aimlessly around the training area.

 **"Tch! You and your ramen… even after all these years."**

 _"Shut up Kurama, just because you can't enjoy the Holy Ramen, it doesn't mean you can blaspheme it!"_ Naruto shouted to the fox inside his mind while the fox grumbled about blonde idiots and their ramen.

 _"Anyway, the bell should be sounded at right about now."_ As if on the cue, the bell was sounded, and it was quite loud. Loud enough to force the cadets to wake up immediately so that they can go to the mess hall before cleaning themselves for the day.

Naruto watched from a corner as he saw the cadets moving out of their rooms, some still look very sleepy and some are wide awake, it's just natural. After that, he continued his short walk as he waited for all the cadets to enter the mess hall before he does. Soon, they all finished going inside and he began to walk towards the mess hall, he looked towards the sky and saw that the sun hasn't risen yet.

As he neared the entrance, he heard chatter from the cadets as they waited for their breakfast to be cooked so they can collect a plate for themselves.

 _"They are quite lively today aren't they?"_

 **"Yeah, must be because today is their aptitude test, and by the way, did you checked the equipment yesterday?"** Kurama asked as Naruto continued to walk towards the entrance.

 _"No, that's Keith's job, but, if somehow there's a problem with the equipment's, I can easily snoop it out. I know everything about the technology in this world inside these walls. But enough talk, I'm famished."_ Naruto said as he entered the mess hall, but no one noticed him as they are busy with their chatter of with themselves.

But, as soon as he walked down the hall, everyone noticed him but he ignored them in favor of entering the kitchen. And they were asking why he is going to the kitchen, but Eren and Mikasa got an idea why - Naruto's going to cook for them and they know that Naruto's dishes are worth fighting for. When they were younger, before the Titans entered Wall Maria, the blonde used to help Carla cooking or half of the time, he is cooking for the Yeager family, it can be breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but they all loved it.

"Mikasa, is he going to cook today?" Eren whispered excitedly to Mikasa who shrugged while Armin looked at them.

"Maybe." She said as they watched Naruto vanished into the kitchen.

"Naruto-nii is cooking?" Armin asked the two who shrugged their shoulders.

"Come to think of it, when was the last time we ate a dish cooked by Naruto? Before he left Shiganshina right?" Eren wondered as the three childhood friends wondered about the same thing as some cadets overheard their conversation.

"Naruto-sensei can cook?" Connie asked as the rest heard his question, meanwhile, in the kitchen, Naruto currently wearing a white apron heard the conversation and shook his head before smiling as he continued to knead the dough for the ramen that he and the other cooks are making for breakfast.

"Yeah, and his dishes are the best, trust me, whatever he is making right now will be one of the best things you will ever taste." Eren boasted as Mikasa and Armin silently agreed while the cadets talked with each other thinking how good a cook Naruto is.

 _"Tch! That kid…"_ Naruto shook his head as he continued to prepare everything that is needed for the breakfast dish.

Meanwhile, Annie did what she knows best, listening to the conversations around her as she stayed silent, still pondering about Naruto's words last night. Though it was a surprise for her that Naruto can cook, and if the words of Eren Yeager is to be trusted, it will be very good, and she is looking forward to taste Naruto's cooking, whether she admits it or not.

* * *

After the breakfast that the cadets thoroughly loved, they all went out to clean themselves and be ready for the official training today. Meanwhile, Naruto is preparing the things he needs for today, such as his observation logbook and pen for the cadets as he and Keith will start judging the cadets today. And he also prepared the special tools that his seven personal students will be needing inside a sealing scroll hidden in his coat.

"And done." He muttered before he walked out of his personal sleeping quarters towards the training field where the other staff is currently preparing everything they need to for the day. But, before he got close to the training field, he saw Annie waiting for him, complete with her uniform behind one of the buildings.

"Ah, Miss Leonhart, what can I do for you?" Naruto said as he stopped by Annie who apparently is waiting for him. She was quiet for a few moments before she opened her mouth and spoke to the towering blonde.

"About last night…" She started as Naruto leaned towards the wall facing down Annie as she looked towards him, making eye contact.

"What about it?" Naruto asked the smaller girl in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

"I've decided that… I will be going against the mission I was trained for since I was young." She stated as Naruto stared at her eyes.

"Oh really? What about your team members, Reiner and Berthot? What are you going to do about them?" Naruto whispered to her as he leaned down closer to her.

"… I'll leave them to you." She said to him quietly.

"So, what made you choose this decision?"

"Did I have any choice in the matter?" Naruto chuckled at her reply, then, he replied.

"You actually did have choices - To continue on your mission and face me at end of it or do nothing which would also make you face me at the end because you will be considered as a threat because of what Marley did to you even if you're neutral on the matter. But, I suppose I didn't make that quite clear, though, I personally hoped that you would make the right decision for yourself." Naruto paused, standing up straight in front of Annie.

"From this day onward, you are no longer a warrior of Marley, nor a lone soldier. Today, you are what you want yourself to be, you have truly become Annie Leonhart, a unique young woman that should dream big for her future and not the weapon you were made to be." Naruto said before placing his right hand atop her soft hair.

"Remember this day Annie Leonhart, today, you have become one of my precious students." He patted her head before giving her a friendly push on her back towards the training field.

"Now go, your official training starts today." He said to her with a smile as she walked away, unknowingly having a small smile on her face, a rare show of emotion from her.

 _"I'll try my best, Naruto-sensei… I'm Annie Leonhart after all…"_

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, here's my latest chapter for** _ **Naruto Uzumaki: The Hope of Humanity.**_ **I'll try to finish up the next chapter faster than this one, it's just I have been busy lately with The Elder Scrolls Online because I got invited into the Closed Beta of the Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, if you like it, follow and leave a review if you don't, well, thank you for reading this. I know I can't satisfy everyone.**

 **Anyways, who should be paired with Naruto? Choose ONE or TWO below, your choice, I'll put up the poll in my profile as soon as possible.**

Annie Leonhart **(No words)**

Mikasa Ackerman **(No words)**

Sasha Blouse **(Naruto and she will be eating food likTitansns)**

Historia Reiss **(If she's not chosen, she'll be with Ymir, if she's chosen, then Naruto will make her Queen of Humanity behind the Walls)**

Ymir **(This is only possible if you want Historia to become queen, so she and Historia counts as one, it doesn't matter who you choose between them. She and Naruto also have a story together)**

Petra Ral **(If she's not chosen, she goes with Levi, why the hell not)**

Mina Carolina **(If she's not chosen, she dies, just kidding, she'll be still saved by Naruto)**

Hange Zoë **(She and Naruto together = the world is royally fucked)**

Rico Brzenska **(She's so underrated, admit it, she's adorable too)**

Or

Harem **(If this one wins, there will be a limit, and another poll will be set up for the top places in the harem. Tie is possible.)**


End file.
